Ben 10: Realm of Lost Magic
by DiamondFreak22
Summary: When Ben receives a strange transmission, he doesn't think much of it. Not until he's attacked by a swarm of Dementors. Now he's headed to London to take down the new threat.


Ben 10: Realm of Lost Magic

Chapter 1

Fighting Magic with Science

It was about three in the morning when Ben got the distress signal on his watch. He was awoken by a loud and violent beeping. "Huh? What?" Ben groaned groggily. The sixteen year old sat up in bed lazily to look at his watch. The core was out and flashing rapidly. Ben tapped the core lightly to receive the incoming message. A frantic British voice erupted. "Anybody? Hello? Sending owls is easier than this…HELLO? This is Auror in Training, Codename: Lightning! We need backup! The crook is using magic not of this Earth!" Then the transmission cut.

Ben was not sure what to think. What had the boy in the transmission said? Magic? Not of this Earth? The groggy teen wasn't sure what to make of this, so he simply fell back to sleep.

When light came, Ben awoke to the voice of his mother. "BEN! WAKE UP!" Ben shot up from his bed and looked around. What was with that crazy dream last night? "Man, I need to stop watching weird documentaries before bed." The boy scratched his head. He decided to dismiss it for now, unless anything concerning the dream came up in the future. For now, it was Saturday and the hero had the day off from Plumber duty. "Oh what to do?" Ben asked himself as he left the house. He wore a black t-shirt with a green "T" like design that went up to the collar and connected to the shoulders. In the middle was the number ten in white letters. His pants were brown with big pockets on the lower leg. "Bye mom!" Ben called as he left the house. The teen got in his car and started it up. He decided to simply drive around town for a while and see what the drive brought him.

It wasn't long before the in-car phone beeped. Ben looked at the caller ID on the screen. It was Rook, his partner. Ben pressed the answer button and an image of Rook appeared on the screen. Rook was a grey-skinned humanoid with black markings on his face. "Ben, we got an unknown transmission in the middle of the night. Get over to Plumber HQ on the double. Rook out." With that, his rookie partner's image disappeared from the screen. "Wow," Ben sighed. "Didn't even give me a chance to deny." Ben slumped in his chair a bit, he had been really looking for this day off. He made a sharp turn at the upcoming light and made his way to his grandfather's plumbing business establishment. This was where the Plumber's HQ was located.

After going through the secret entrance, Ben was rocketed down underground via elevator. Soon enough, Ben was in the vast Plumber HQ. It was amazing how easily this was hidden underground. Ben headed to the conference room where he was sure Grandpa Max and Rook were already discussing their next move. Sure enough, when Ben walked in, he saw his Grandfather and Rook discussing in a hushed tone. "Umm, guys?" Ben called a bit loudly to get their attention. Rook and Max's heads shot up in surprise.

"Ben, you sure got here fast." Rook forced a smile. What was with that? Ben found it a little odd, but didn't let it on. "How are you?" Ben's partner asked.

"I'm…fine." Ben said hesitantly. "What's with the sudden call? I mean, come on! It's my day off!" Ben complained.

"Sorry to call you on such short notice, Ben." Max apologized. "But we have a problem." Max leaned forward on the table.

"Seems pretty bad, you look really stressed, Grandpa." Ben said, noticing his Grandpa's frustration and fatigue. "What's going on?"

"Last night," Rook began. "We picked up a distress call." Rook pressed a button on the central monitor, which played an audio message. To Ben's surprise, it was the same one he had heard last night. "Can you make anything of it?" Rook asked after the message had been played.

"Sorta, I got that same message last night." Ben replied. "What's that about magic? And what's an aura?"

"Auror." Max corrected. "Ben, that message came from London." Max said with a grave tone.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? And what's an Auror?" Ben asked a bit angrily. No one would give him a straight answer, which seemed to happen more and more often.

"There isn't much time to explain, Ben." Max sighed. "We need you to get to London on the double." Max stood up straight with his arms behind his back, Ben could tell his grandfather was desperate. "We've already scheduled you a flight and packed your bags."

"Alright, fine." Ben sighed. "Come on, Rook." Ben made a move to leave towards his partner.

"Ben, I can't go." Rook said sadly. "I'm needed here. Not to mention I would not fit in well in London."

"What do you mean you can't come? I can't do this by myself." Ben said with an increasingly angry tone. He couldn't believe this! They planned on sending him to London on his own?

"Ben, things are different in London. They aren't exactly totally aware of extraterrestrial life and probably would not respond well to it." Max said. "That's why you'll need to go alone."

"But Grandpa, I'm a walking ARSENAL of aliens!" Ben cried out in anger and annoyance. He would have continued his rant when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"This is Magister Phemonar! We have a security breach! Strange cloaked figures have overrun HQ!" The voice echoed throughout the base. Ben peeked out the conference room door. Sure enough, strange, skeletal figures in black cloaks were flying around and causing sheer havoc. "What are those things?" Ben yelled towards Max.

"I couldn't exactly tell you, Ben!" Max yelled over the noise of the creatures' shrieks. "But you have to find a way to stop them!" Ben nodded. He activated the Omnitrix, soon enough, a holographic display appeared, displaying mugshots of different alien transformations. "Let's show these guys what they're dealing with!" The Omnitrix Core was exposed and Ben slammed it down. Ben's body became black with blue spots covering his front. Wings sprouted from his back and wrapped around his body like a cloak.

"Rook, Grandpa, see if you can figure out what these things are." Big Chill hissed. "I'll slow them down." The moth-like alien took to the air in the swarm of black creatures. Big Chill was constantly dodging the cloaked monsters, not being able to get a solid attack in. "You guys sure need to cool down!" Big Chill taunted. The creatures didn't seem to care. Big Chill decided he would need a different way to get their attention. He shot a solid beam of ice from his mouth and was able to freeze one of the creatures, which phased right out of the ice as soon as Big Chill ceased the attack. "WHAT?!" The alien exclaimed. Big Chill tried the same tactic again, but once again, the creature phased through the finished attack. "Just what are these things?" Big Chill retreated back to the conference room. With a green flash, Big Chill became Ben again.

"Grandpa, Rook, please tell me you have some sort of idea of what I'm dealing with!" Ben yelled frantically. Those creatures simply phased through their icy prison whenever Ben ceased his attack.

"We don't exactly know WHAT they are. But I'm pretty sure they have something to do with the problems in London." Rook told to Ben flatly. "You need to find a way to scare them off."

Ben peeked out the door again. The Plumbers were doing their best to fend off the strange creatures. But, some of the black creatures were face-to-face with the officers. It was absorbing something from the Plumbers. But what? "Grandpa, find me a weak point." Ben instructed.

"On it. Slow them down, will ya?" Grandpa asked. It was more of an order than a request, not that it mattered to Ben. Ben nodded to his grandpa.

"Rook, stay here with Grandpa, make sure nothing gets too close." Ben said. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his Grandpa. Rook nodded in response. Now that he knew his grandfather's safety was assured, Ben went to transform. He scrolled through the aliens, looking for something that might be of use to him. Once he found a suitable transformation, he pressed down the core.

Ben was covered in thick vines and moss. Soon enough, the transformation known as Swampfire stood before the hoard of creatures. "Alright uglies, take THIS!" Swampfire let out a huge column of flame towards the swarm. Immediately the creatures seemed to turn their attention to the Methansonian. "Come and get some." Swampfire taunted, taking a basic fighting stance. The black cloaked creatures charged Swampfire and swarmed him. Swampfire sent out fire blasts in every which direction but was eventually overwhelmed. He could feel the creatures absorbing something from him, he was overcome with a feeling of sadness and slowly everything began to fade. The last thing he heard was a high-pitched ringing coming from somewhere on his right, then everything went black.

When Ben awoke, he wasn't sure where he was. When he tried to sit up, a huge dizziness spell washed over him and he fell back. He knew he was in a bed, probably in the infirmary. Ben opened his eyes again, letting his head tilt over to his left. Grandpa Max was asleep in a chair by his bed. He tried to speak, but all he could muster was a low groan. Max's eyes shot open at the sound. "Ben!" Max exclaimed happily. He hugged his grandson with joy. "We thought you had fallen into a coma!"

Max helped Ben sit up in bed. "Ugh…how long was I out?" Ben groaned.

"A few hours." Max answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Sad." Ben replied. "Very sad." Ben couldn't understand why he had such sadness milling about inside him. "What happened? I thought I was toast."

Max smiled. "Those creatures' weakness is high pitched noise. I gave Rook a Sonic Pitcher and he came to your aid." Max patted Ben on the shoulder. "Whatever those things were, they seemed to go back to London, we can't find their signature anywhere in the country."

Ben's face hardened. "Grandpa, you're right. I need to get to London." Ben didn't really want to go, but seeing the attack today, he knew things must be a lot worse on the other side of the world.

"Ben, are you crazy? You can't go now! You're not well." Max scolded. "I have already made arrangements for a couple other agents to head to London."

"Who?" Ben asked curiously.

Max tensed slightly. "Don't worry about it, Ben. You need rest." Max tried to get Ben to lay down, but Ben refused.

"Grandpa, you don't understand. The Plumbers who were fighting those things today, they weren't even seeming to get those creatures attention much." Ben made a move to stand, reluctantly, his grandfather helped him do so. "Plus, those things got a cheap shot on me. Whoever sent them, well let's just say I need to even the score."

Max sighed. "Fine, but just don't do anything stupid."

Ben smiled. "Since when do I do anything stupid?" Ben questioned cheesily.

Max laughed. "I'll have Rook drive you to the airport in a few hours. Until then, I'd appreciate it if you rested." Ben nodded and allowed Max to help him back in bed.

Meanwhile in London, another teen was having his own problems…


End file.
